world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Ashley
Biography= Valerie doesn’t remember her parents so she wouldn’t know that her mother was alone when she was born as her father had left her to care for and nurture their love child. She also wouldn’t know anything about her mother selling little Valerie into slavery for gold to move to another city, Valerie isn’t even her actual name but her mother didn’t name the baby in the first place so slave traders gave her a generic female name when they picked her up. The record that the slave traders keep, it says that Valerie was born in trinity which were all forged documents to make it easier to sell the little girl, however no such luck much to their dismay as no one bought her too young to do any real slave work no one wanted to raise the urchin child. Eventually she was left on the front door steps of an abandoned house and it seemed this is where the baby would die, but fortune smiled on her or it could have been another punishment for no real reason as The Order found her crawling in the street and decided to take her in for their own purposes at the age of one Valerie had gone under the names Dawn, Hope, and now Valerie. She was taken to the Tukuko islands where she would unwillingly spend eleven years of her life one of which she would be completely blind all in the name to change her from a human to a Astarties. Various Ishtar seeds were implanted into Valerie’s body and for one entire year the young woman had no choice but to spend blind as her spotter seed stole her light like the rest of her comrades. Just like the rest Valerie was tripping over her own two feet falling over every little obstacle that just so happened to be in her way, however, unlike the others, she took to the darkness fairly well, some would say she learned to move without sight much more efficiently than any others she happened to be training with. One thing that haunted her every night was this dream of an animal, a bird with long, colorful feathers in a field, it was nice the first time, but after the hundredth time it literally urked her very nerve to think that she was going to go to sleep again and see that bird infuriated her. The animal was called the Dilopho Peacock a native creature to the island and when she told her supervisor about her visions a test was conducted to study her ferocity if she were near the creature this test was more like a prank but it just so happened that her eye sight came back just as she woke up that next morning. After having the same dream so an unknown number of times at this point god seemed to poke fun at her torment even more by letting the first thing she sees is that same bird. In a fit of rage Valerie lunged at the Peacock and strangled it to death, feeling it draw its last breath brought pleasure to her very bones something she’d never be able to replicate. Oddly enough, that animal had the power to project its feathers outward and manipulate the speed and force of those feathers, which normally would make it extremely hard to kill but Valerie managed to do with no problems at all. And just as planned for all estates at that time she took on the abilities of the bird itself, Valerie also copied something else from the bird being that the Peacock, she killed was male she adopted the species need to show off only she wasn’t trying to impress a mate her entire personality was just warped into a natural show off. From then on Valerie dedicated every waking moment to upstaging and outperforming her fellow Astarties even going so far as to request a special weapon just for her to wield this lead to the creation of her signature weapon the judgment bringer a collapsible crossbow capable of firing krakon bolts if completely unfolded. |-| Equipment= Shooting Star: Shooting Star A crossbow designed by the weapon smith that created Valerie’s previous weapon Judgment Bringer that features a clear upgrade from the previous model. SS continues its original design choice which was to be light weight and collapsible for easy transport but hard enough to be able to use as a melee weapon. In this version of the weapon it features a unique design from other crossbows and clearly pays homage to the Emissary Annika’s Argus Magnus in its look and feel with its lock, stock and barrel. The shooting star reduces the need to carry around so many individual bolts as they all are contained in canisters that are a simple lock and load system, inside SS is a mechanism that assembles a bolt and ready’s it to fire. When the trigger is pulled the change in pressure generates an electrical current to shoot through the barrel where two parallel conducting rails extend its entire length supercharge the bolt and send it flying outward this eliminates the need for a string. The electrical proportion causes the bolt itself to have more stopping power than a regular bolt fired from other crossbows as their speed is slightly lower than being twice as fast as a regularly fired bolt giving it more penetration. Special bolts Valerie carries around Blinding Dart: A crossbow bolt that explodes into a blinding lights ultimately this does no real damage unless the enemy is looking directly into it but it can be handy in a tough spot Hedoru Bolt: A specialized bolt that explodes on contact leaving a sticky substance along the targeted area, attempted removal of this substance will often times get that persons hand stuck as well, even when removed the sludge will stick to whatever else it comes into contact with. The most effective way to remove this is through heat treatment. Anchor Shot: Changed from the previous Anchor shot, this new one is an option on all bolts fired via dial on Shooting Star; any bolt special or otherwise can be tethered together through a strong cable, that cable carries with is a small surge of left over electricity that will shock those caught in it. Tracker / Jacker: A bolt that releases a dispenser even when pulled out the dispenser is harmless, but it does leave a trail behind the hit target everywhere it goes that lasts for days. On hand Valerie carries two canisters of twenty standard standard bolts, one canister of ten inferno and five Scorpius bolts. Order Regulation Uniform: Also known as an ORU this set of clothing is anything but special. Outside of being tailored to compliment the wearer's unique talents they offer nothing different than your normal everyday clothing. |-| Abilities= Dilopho Peacock Aura Outward Force manipulation: A lowered version of Kinetic force manipulation where she can only manipulate the kinetic force output of any object within her direct grasp or has recently been within her grasp for time limit of two seconds. Valerie can multiply the concussive force of any strike she gives up to ten times the regular amount of output she can also transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, or cause target to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion (If she is physically touched said target). Outward Acceleration Manipulation: This does NOT mean she has super speed (Like the flash) this means she can control the acceleration of anything that is within her ownership or direct hold such as throwing a rock she can accelerate the normal speed of the rocks traveling speed to be that of an arrow generally she can speed anything up to a maximum of ten times its normal speed. She can see things in slow motion for a short period of time allowing her to react faster than a lot of other people Astartes included, in addition if she concentrates enough Valerie can accelerate her molecules and achieve molecular osculation through pure vibration allowing her to pass through the molecules of another object mostly used to escape conventional imprisonment she can also accelerate the molecules of any object she is currently touching. Ishtar Seeds Ranger Strand Astarties 1: The Healer 2: The Spotter 3: The forge of strength 4: The Unlocker 5: The Tracker Category:Character Category:Noxx Hollow Category:The Order Category:Astartes